


One Year Unaware: How Friends Became More

by EvilSlicey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Awkward Dates, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: Barry and Oliver like spending time together but when William suggests its something more they decide to explore the new possibilities.





	One Year Unaware: How Friends Became More

**Author's Note:**

> So i just... had to write a fic where Oliver and Barry wind up dating without realizing it.  
> Because you know they would.
> 
> Also Oliver needs to learn to ton it down in the date department.

It happened slowly and unexpectedly.

First it was drinks after particularly nasty fights, or just any fight really where the rest of their teams bailed before it happened or during. These moments of quiet where they could relax should have been times to reconnect with there family, friends and loved ones, but wound up just being the two men sitting side by side as they talked about life and laughed.

Then it was training sessions. Oliver would join team Flash as they trained only for Barry to suggest they break off when Cisco and Wally, then Caitlin couldn’t keep up with Oliver’s dedication. Barry would train with team Arrow and not be able to match their martial arts skill level. Oliver would break him off from the group to train one on one instead.

Eventually the others just never joined them when they got together to train.

Next was meals. As the life of heroes wasn’t easy having a chance to touch base once a week or every other week when things were crazy became a necessity. Even if all they did during the meal was reassure each other that they were alive and well. The whole team would be invited in what ever city the meet up in, but over time no one would come, except maybe Cisco or Felicity. So, they just stopped getting invites.

Then there were more and more meetings. Barry started helping with William with his science homework when he came to stay with Oliver. Oliver began calling every night to check in, where Barry would in return call him in the morning with a wake-up call. Barry would help Raisa cook meals. Oliver would help Barry with the S.T.A.R. Lab books.

Movies nights started. Family movies most of the time, and occasionally they went just the two of them. When there was a festival or carnival Barry would come with Oliver and William as Oliver felt more comfortable with ‘back up’ and Dig was often busy with his own family. Barry was happy to help keep an eye on the boy.

When there was a memorial or funeral, they would call the other, and most of the time they would travel out to accompany the other. Same with weddings.

Oliver and Barry started keeping changes of clothing and shoes for the other in their apartments and bases. Barry always had a first aid kit near by if Oliver hurt himself, and Oliver responded by keeping high calorie bars just about everywhere. If one of them was hurt in the field the other was one of the first calls made.

Finally, there was the physical contact. Barry was never shy about hugs, but Oliver quickly got comfortable leaning against the other man when they strategized, or when they sat at a bar. Barry would sometimes find his hand on Oliver, his arm, his leg, his hand. Oliver would even ruffle Barry’s hair and once when the fight had been particularly bad he had even kissed his forehead when Barry hugged him

Honestly it should have been obvious or at least expected when things came to a head.

It was a normal Wednesday night, well as normal as things got for them. Raisa had the night off, so Oliver didn’t have patrol, so he could be home all night with William. Barry had showed up with a large casserole and a bag full of classic 80s movies, which Oliver paired with some grilled chicken and veggies and grabbed cupcakes from his favorite bakery on his way home. William sat in the arm chair and while Barry and Oliver took the couch after their meal all three of them enjoying _The Princess Bride_ and _Neverending Story_.

When the last movie came to an end Barry stretched and yawned, knocking his leg playfully against Oliver’s who chuckled and patted his back. Barry smiled dopily at the Queen boys as he reluctantly climbed off the extremely comfortable couch.

“As much as I would love to watch _The Secret of NIHM_ with you guys, I have work in the morning. I better get going.” Barry sighed a bit disappointed to be going home where he would be alone.

“Why don’t you ever spend the night, Barry?” William asked sleepily from his seat. “You know I’m ok with you guys, and I don’t think I could hear a murder happening in my room it’s so insulated.”

“What do you mean, kiddo?” Oliver asked lazily from his seat, squinting his eyes as he tried to process what William was suggesting. When he realized exactly what William meant he sat up rod iron straight, suddenly very awake. Barry looked over at him with a horrified expression that made it clear he understood the assumption as well.

“Uh, what-what makes you think I would want to uh spend the night Will?” Barry stammered as he got redder and cast begging looks towards Oliver.

“Guys, I know your dating. Mom use to date to, though she never let her boyfriend stay the night except for the one time I thought he might be serious. If you think I’m going to freak out don’t. Barry is good for you dad.” William threw off the throw blanket and slipped out of the chair to just head back to his bedroom. “I’m heading to bed.”

Oliver stared at Barry with a wide-eyed horror as he listened to William disappear into his bedroom and close the door. He waited a few minutes before he stood up and crowded into Barry’s space in order to speak to him. Standing that close he could here the rapid heart beat of the speedster and see his horrified expression.

“William thinks we are dating.” Barry whispered heatedly as his hand went up to grasp Oliver’s bicep, whether by attention or subconscious neither man could know.

“Have you said anything to him? To anyone? Did you think – do you think we’re dating?” Oliver breathed, as his brain raced almost as fast as Barry’s did his eyes wild with the thought.

“No! I think we are friends!”

“Friends who hang out a lot.”

“Alone or with your son.”

“Who make sure to check in at least once a day.”

The two heroes stopped and stared at each other. The quiet of the room seemed to echo their previous words.

“Oliver.” Barry finally said evenly, breaking the silence.

“Yes Barry?” Oliver asked with a gulp.

“When was the last time you went on a date?” Barry asked.

“A date?”

“Or spent free time with anyone but me, William or your team?”

“That’s easy it was…” Oliver stopped and tried to remember the last time he had been on a date. He couldn’t remember. He swallowed and cast Barry pleading look.

“Yeah, me too.”

“What does this mean?” Oliver hissed looking desperate.

“Fuck. I think it means we’ve been dating.”

“Fuck.”

The two men stared at one another for a few minutes. They took in how close they where to one another and how comfortable they were with that, neither of them wanting to separate. Both thought about how they had both spent so much time together, and when they did how it felt right.

“What do we do now?” Barry asked his voice pleading.

“What do you want to do Barry?”

“I don’t know. If William is to be believed we’ve been dating for at least a year.”

“Probably longer.”

“Oliver, this is crazy! We’ve never even kissed or held hands or…”

“Sat on the couch snuggling all night long? Hugged? Also, I’m pretty sure I’ve held your hand at least once.” Oliver blushed thinking back to all their physical contact. He too remembered the one time he kissed Barry’s fore head

“We can’t date accidently!” Barry hissed trying to keep his voice down. Whatever happened next didn’t need to have an audience and neither man would hurt William in anyway.

“We apparently we did. I know how we can fix this though.” Oliver said looking away briefly to think and hide his embarrassment.

“What? What can we do to fix us accidently dating?” Barry asked his voice hopeful.

“We go on a real date.” Oliver said simply.

“That’s it? That’s your plan?” Barry collapsed back on to the couch.

“I know it sounds crazy.” Oliver started sitting down next to his friend. His boyfriend. His person he may or may not be in a relationship.

“It sounds crazy because it is crazy, Ollie.” Barry informed him dryly.

“Barry, do you want our relationship to change?” Oliver asked seriously as he placed his hand on Barry’s knee and leaned towards him. Barry gulped and place his hand on top of Oliver’s.

“No. No I like what we have now.” He spoke honestly.

“Unfortunately, it has to. Either we admit we are dating and go all in or we stop spending so much time together and we start actually dating other people.” Oliver looked sad as he said the last part. He leaned against the back of the couch and watch Barry’s face for his reaction.

“So, our choices are be a happy couple or miserable friends.” Barry sighed and lean against Oliver.

“When you say it like that it seems like the choice is easy.” Oliver chuckled and cracked a slight smirk.

“We go on a date. A real, intentional, planned date.” Barry agreed.

“Are you ok with that? I, just, we haven’t even mentioned if either us actually date men or not.” Oliver stiffened a bit at the question.

“Oliver, I think the fact both of us are ok with a date means we probably both actually date men every now and then.” Barry snickered at the other man’s discomfort.

“Fair enough. Look, you have work in the morning, I have work in the morning, and we aren’t going to make plans or have a date-date tonight.” Oliver patted Barry’s knee and smiled. “If you want you can spend the night, take my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch. I’ve slept in worse places.”

“If we did that then if us actually going on a planned date doesn’t work out, we will disappoint William.” Barry pointed out as he slipped off the couch to stand back up. “I’ll go. Don’t worry, I’ll call you in the morning.”

Oliver also returned to his feet to walk him out. He watched quietly as Barry put on his jacket. As Barry head out, Oliver grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. He held him at arm length for a heartbeat before leaning in and planting a quick but sweet kiss on his lips.

Barry blinked in surprise when the kiss was over almost as soon as it started, a blush spreading over his face as his face split in to a smile.

“What was that for?” Barry whispered.

“We’ve been dating for a year, haven’t we? Figured it was time for our first kiss.” Oliver winked and pushed him lightly so he would keep walking out of the door. “Now go home and get some sleep. I don’t want to hear that the Flash is passing out from exhaustion because he spent all night hanging out with me.”

Barry snickered and gave a little salute to his apparent maybe boyfriend before flashing away leaving Oliver shaking his head as the back breeze hit him in the face.

*Two weeks later*

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me what we are doing tonight?” Barry asked nervously in to the phone as he grabbed his messenger bag and signed of his work computer with one hand while he buttoned his coat with other. Oliver chuckled over the phone, knowing from the noise around Barry exactly what he was doing and finding his choice to multitask panicking with packing up adorable.

“I’m sure, I want it to be a surprise. Just wear a suit jacket at least and you’re good to go.” Oliver reassure over Barry’s speaker. Barry sighed and picked up the phone to continue the conversation as he made his way out of the station.

“Please tell me you’re not planning anything crazy or over the top.” Barry moaned as he watched the numbers at the top of the elevator.

“Of course not, it’s a classic dinner and a show. Stop freaking out Bear.” Oliver replied calmly.

“Fine, fine. See you in an hour.” Barry slipped in the elevator surprised that he had it all to himself.

“The reservation is in an hour and half Barry.” Oliver replied with a chuckle.

“I can’t run there in my date clothes Ollie, I need time to change at your place. Or the Bunker if you rather.” Barry rolled his eyes and smiled.

“I will make sure my bedroom is free for your primping.”

“I don’t primp!”

“You’re telling me your hair just naturally looks like that?”

Barry blushed and sputtered.

“Fine I primp a little. I just do it at superspeed.”

Oliver openly laughed and told the speedster he would see him later. Barry sighed and ran to the lab once he made sure the coast was clear. Once he made sure there were no alerts and that Cisco and Caitlin had the city covered for the night (with a simple Oliver wanted to train excuse that no one questioned proving that either everyone thought they were dating or that no one questioned their relationship) he flashed home to pack a bag.

Barry blushed as he added an extra pair of clothing and pair of pajama pants to his date clothes. He didn’t want to make assumptions, but he did want to make sure he was prepared. He also threw a few DVDs and a boardgame into his bag in case their plans got interrupted and he wound up hanging out with William.

30 minutes before their date Barry was outside Oliver’s apartment door as promised, nervously shifting foot to foot as he knocked on the door. His blushed seemed like it was going to become permanent as Raisa answered the door and ushered him in with praise and compliments. William smiled from his seat at the island where he was working on his homework. Barry was relieved to see it was history, so he wasn’t expected to help him out and could focus on getting dressed.

Once Barry handed off the backup plan DVDs to the young boy he disappeared into Oliver’s bedroom. Being in the other man’s bedroom alone didn’t help the nerves as he stared at the bed nicely made like it was waiting for him and the nearly sterile cleanliness made him just a bit uneasy. He made a note to get Oliver some figurines or prints or something to warm the place up later.

Finally deciding that focusing on his nerves and discomfort wasn’t going to make the evening easier he placed his bag on the dresser and started getting dressed.

He was just finishing styling his hair when he heard Oliver get home. He checked his tie one more time and went to join Oliver in the living area. He paused to look over archer from a far, smiling as he saw him looking over William’s shoulder to look over his homework with a loving smile. The man looked up and winked after his eyes raked over his outfit.

“Hey Barry, you look nice.” Oliver smiled as he patted William on the shoulder and kissed the top of his before he moved over to stand closer to Barry.

“Thanks, it’s not too much?” Barry fidgeted with his nicest slacks’ pockets wishing he was wearing his jeans instead.

“No, it’s perfect. You look great.” Oliver grasped Barry’s shoulders with a kind smile. “Give me a minute to change my tie and my shoes and we’ll head out.”

“Just- You’re keeping your suit?” Barry suddenly felt underdressed in his mismatched blazer and slacks with a red blade button down shirt and black tie.

Oliver just chuckled and patted Barry’s shoulder as he went into get ready for their date.

Barry sat down next to William on the counter and talked to him about his schooling for a few minutes as his leg bounced quickly with his nerves as he waited. William just gave him teasing, knowing looks as he worked from the textbook in front of him.

Before long Oliver was back, tell Raisa they would be home late and giving William another kiss on the head while telling him to behave. Barry followed behind him to his car, hands buried deep in his pockets and wondering what Oliver had in mind.

The ride was agreeable as they talked about their day, William’s school and grades, and what they where working on with their respective teams. When they finally got to the restaurant it took it took Barry a minute to notice where they where as he was so lost in the conversation. When he glanced out the window he gulped.

The building looked higher end than any he had ever been in where there wasn’t a dead body to examine. Exiting the car to have Oliver slide up to wrap his arm around his waist his mouth went dry as he examined the ornate building and the discreet name on the side. La Belle Soirée didn’t seem like the kind of place he would ever visit once in his life. As the valet jogged up to take Oliver’s keys and hand him a ticket Barry wiped his hands on his pants, a bad feeling bubbling in his stomach.

Upon entering they didn’t even say a word to the maître de before the man in a full tux whisked them away to a corner booth and place menu’s backed in real leather and printed on heavy and expensive paper where place in front of them. His eyes where a harsh on Barry as he explained their sommelier and serveur would be with them shortly. Barry wanted to sink into the plush velvet cushion and disappear and he just sat down.

“Uh, Oliver? Isn’t this place a little… fancy?” Barry whispered as he looked around at the real oil paintings on the wall and the tasteful gold fixtures. Even the silverware seemed like it was real silver.

“I wanted to take you some place nice. You deserve a night of elegance.” Oliver dismissed with smile and taking his hand across the table. Barry gulped and started to argue that if he knew if he had known they were eating at place this fancy he would have dressed up a bit more. All he got out was the thank you though the sommelier appeared, and Oliver was ordering them a bottle of wine and Barry just sighed as he examined the menu.

Nothing was in English. He found the few things he recognized, Escargot and soufflé, but everything else was well French to him. What was **Tetines or Ris de veau? Would he enjoy Lapin?**

When he finally gave up on trying to decipher the menu, he turned to ask Oliver what to get and was caught off guard as he caught him staring at him with a soft expression and shining eyes. Barry blushed and was tempted to slide closer so he could kiss the man. Unfortunately, Barry was a speedster and his stomach was his priority. The loud growl of his stomach that made Oliver chuckle and take his hand again was proof enough of that.

“Any thing catching your eye? I was thinking we could order a much of different things so you could get enough to eat, and I could try a bit of everything.”

Barry smiled at the suggestion and place the menu flat on the table with a sigh. Leaning back, he shot Oliver a lopsided smile and shrugged.

“I’ll be honest I have no idea what 75% of this stuff is. Except for soufflé. How about this, I trust you order for us both, just get me like four entrées to try.” Oliver chuckled at the confession and nodded, turning his attention to the overly buxom waitress who choice that moment to appear.

Barry bristled slightly as the waitress gave him a cursory look and turned instead focus solely on Oliver, flirting and smiling a bit too much as the other man ordered for them both. His one bright side was the fact that Oliver seemed to notice exactly what the woman was doing and held Barry’s hand tighter, shifted a bit closer and hardened the look in his eyes as he spoke to her.

Most of the items Oliver ordered, without even looking at the menu, where things that Barry recognized, including the ubiquitous Escargot and Foie Gras with the one surprise being the Lapin. As the waitress retreated with their sizable order Barry scooted closer as well and leaned against Oliver.

“So, before we go back to date talk, I have one question.” Barry stated with a content sigh when Oliver slipped his around his shoulder.

“One question? Just the one?” Oliver teased as he took a sip of water.

“Yes, just one. What is Lapin?” Barry looked over to cast Oliver puppy eyes to accompany the question, earning a full laugh from the other man.

The pair enjoyed their meal, to a certain extent as Barry found himself poking at what appeared to be a pile of raw meat and still felt out of place, while talking like they would on any of their other meet-ups. Barry even found that he enjoyed Escargot and Confit de canard was worth the hype. He even enjoyed watching Oliver pick at the various plates to taste everything before deciding to finish off the Steak Tartar for Barry when he would only eat two bites out of discomfort in eating raw food.

When they finally left, after Oliver paid for the bill without him being allowed to look, Barry was feeling a bit more relaxed. Not completely comfortable with the events but being with Oliver was worth it.

It helped that French food used a lot of butter and cream, so he was feeling satisfied on the calorie front. He leaned against Oliver with a content murmur as they waited for the valet to return with Oliver’s car.

“You get enough to eat?” Oliver asked softly when he got his keys.

“Its never enough, but I am full.” Barry responded as he buckled up. “So, what’s next?”

“Next?” Oliver asked with a cocked eye brow.

“You said ‘dinner and a show’. We just had dinner, so I think there is a show next?” Barry smirked as he finally felt the last of the tension from the dinner leave him in the security of Oliver’s car.

“You would be right. I got tickets to a late night showing of a play.”

“A play? Which one?” Barry perked up at the thought of seeing a musical in theater.

“I think it’s called ‘Beyond all Doubt’?” Oliver narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of the title of the movie. Eventually he shook his head and shot Barry a half smile. “Its about a murder trial. I thought you would enjoy it.”

Barry felt a little disappointed at the news. It wasn’t that he didn’t like straight plays. They could be good. He just hated courtroom dramas, with a passion. He dealt with enough courtrooms as a CSI that fictionalized ones just made his hackles rise.

Barry tired to keep the smile on his face, he wanted to assume that they could enjoy anything they did.

The ride to the theater was pleasant and quick, the two heroes happily enjoying the radio playing classic rock rather than desperately trying to fill the silence of the ride. Barry was almost disappointed when Oliver parked the car and came over to open the door from him like it was some kind of prom date.

Barry enjoyed the wait for Oliver to collect their tickets, because it meant that he got to huddle against the archer as the temperature took a small dip. Here at least he didn’t feel underdressed as there were plenty of other men around dressed like him.

Things didn’t begin to be uncomfortable until they got their programs. The usher that offered it to him had looked at him with a bit too much interest and tried to chat with him while he waited for Oliver to check in with William and Raisa. When Oliver had finally joined him, Barry wanted to hide behind him but resisted because he didn’t know how open Oliver wanted to be.

When they found their seats, Barry smiled at the little old lady who was sitting next to him. She seemed nice enough until she realized the Barry and Oliver were on a date. Her sweet smile melted faster than anything that Barry ever could do, and he wasn’t unaware of the ‘fairies’ comment she whispered to her companion.

When the lights went down Barry sighed happily and smiled when Oliver took his hand next to him.

The hand holding was wonderful.

The play was not.

The little of old lady fell asleep no less than 10 minutes after the lights dimmed and snored just loud enough for Barry to hear but no one else could. Barry kept being distracted from the actor by the sound of her sputtering and rattling.

Not that he was missing much. In the first 30 minutes Barry was done. The dialogue was full of courtroom clichés that Barry had seen in a hundred TV shows before and the first depiction of forensics was so distractingly bad that Barry missed the next 15 minutes of dialogue making a list of all the reasons it was wrong and how the CSI collecting and processing the data should be fired and why the jury should vote not-guilty just on the bases of the shoddy police work.

By the time the play was over (and Barry was so happy that it was a short no intermission play where the audience was supposed to act as the juror) Barry had made a list of supplies he needed for the lab at work, things he would like to work on in training and groceries he needed. He didn’t even notice right away that the house lights came on right away. It was only when the little old lady shook awake and cast one last ‘fairies’ sniff before waddling away that Barry blinked back to the real world.

He sheepishly smiled at Oliver who just shook his head kindly and tugged him to his feet. Barry happily followed him out of the theater as Oliver never tried to drop his hand and lead him out to lean against a decorative pillar just far enough away from the building that no one was going to just wonder by accidently.

“You hated the play.” Oliver said matter-of-factly as he leaned against Barry for a moment.

“I didn’t…” Oliver raised his eyebrow out as Barry started to argue and Barry crumbled. “I did not like the play.”

Oliver chuckled and leaned back on his heels.

“I’ve tried too hard, haven’t I?” Oliver said to the sky.

“Not that I don’t appricate the effort…” Barry scuffed his foot against the ground.

Oliver sighed and leaned against the pillar next to Barry.

“You know dating was easier when I wasn’t aware I was dating you.”

“Not that a fancy dinner and a play is a bad date Oliver, it’s just… this would have been easier if we had planned together so I knew what I was getting into. Also, I hate courtroom dramas, full stop.” Barry chuckled and rested his head against Oliver’s shoulder. “This was all just a bit… we’ve-been-dating-for-a-year-and-it’s-our-anniversy-y you know. I was thinking we would have nice meal and see a movie.”

Oliver knocked his head back against the pillar a few times and continued to stare off into the distance. The pair stood in silence for a few seconds before Oliver sprang forward eyes wide with plans.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back. I know how to fix this.” Oliver said as he started down the walk way at a light jog.

“I think I’ve made it clear that I don’t like surprises in dating!” Barry called after the retreating man.

“Trust me!” Oliver called back before he disappeared around the corner.

Barry sighed and checked his messages and in with S.T.A.R. labs to make sure that everything was still going well. He thought back at the night and smiled at all the parts he enjoyed, which mainly seemed to revolve around Oliver himself.

Barry had just gotten to the point where he had realized that even if the date kind of sucked on paper, he wanted to do it again if he could do it with Oliver, when the man himself returned with a broad smile. Barry laughed and shook his head as he looked at what Oliver had run to grab. Two Styrofoam dishes where in his hands with brightly colored ice and two pink spoons sticking out of them.

“Blue raspberry or cherry?” Oliver said slightly out of breath as he offered the treat to Barry.

Barry smiled and leaned in to kiss Oliver before stealing the dish of cherry Italian ice.

“Isn’t lemon the traditional Italian ice flavor?” Barry asked as he took a satisfied bite of the sweet cool treat.

“I didn’t want to risk you not liking lemon.” Oliver relied as he joined in eating his sweet.

“Mmmm, well I’ll let you know, I like cherry, but I like lemon too.” Oliver bumped against Oliver and smiled. “All in all, this is a good end to a first date.”

“Even if the date wasn’t the best.”

“What we didn’t matter, the best part was you anyways.” Barry smiled as he focused on his treat. Oliver leaned against Barry kissed him again, this time slower more romantic and desire filled than before. Barry shoved his spoon in to his dish to lean into the kiss and let the feeling overcome him.

After enough time had passed for the desire between them to be clear they pulled apart and leaned against each other’s forehead.

“Do you have to get home?” Oliver asked quietly.

“I have nothing until Monday morning.” Barry responded knowing he didn’t want to spend the night alone when he could be with Oliver in anyway.

“Spend the night?” Oliver whispered as he moved to collect Barry in his arms.

“You know that means we are dating now.” Barry reflected as he moved to nuzzle against Oliver’s neck.

“Barry, I want nothing more than to be officially dating you.”

“Boyfriends?” Barry asked hopefully against Oliver’s skin.

“Boyfriends.” Oliver confirmed with a content sigh. “Ready to head home?”

“Hmm, I think it’s a bit early to be calling your place ‘home’ but yes.”

Oliver pulled away to start leading Barry back to the car. He paused momentarily and eyes Barry.

“I know have some spare clothing for you at my place, but do you need to go get anything if your spending the night?” Oliver asked with a wary eye.

Barry blushed and chuckled.

“I packed a spare set of clothing and some pajamas before I showed up.”

Oliver blinked and joined Barry’s chuckle.

“Prepared, were we?”

“Hopeful and practical. I’ve learned from the best.”

Oliver tugged on Barry’s hand and pulled him towards the parking lot. Barry happily followed and ate more of his Italian ice as he did so.

It was a good way to make up for a bad date.

*The next morning*

Barry woke up lazily as the sun hit his face. He blinked and glanced up at the still sleeping face of Oliver as he barely resisted the desire to bury his face back into the bare chest beneath him. He wanted to spend the morning wrapped up in Oliver’s arms, but his body had other ideas as he felt his stomach grumble for breakfast.

Slowly he disentangled himself and kissed Oliver on the cheek as he struggled on his pajama bottoms. With one last look to the sleeping man and a sigh he shuffled out of the room towards the kitchen and its much-needed contents.

Walking into the kitchen Barry was automatically filled with regret as Thea and William stopped their conversation to look over at him, Thea with surprise and William with a smug expression. Before Barry could flash back to bed and hope that everyone could forget seeing him shirtless and bedraggled in the middle of Oliver Queen’s home, Raisa handed him a mug of warm coffee with a ‘Good morning Mr. Allen’ and a slight push towards the island.

Barry blushed into his mug as he took a seat desperately avoiding Thea’s eyes. He choked when Thea turned back to the young boy and pulled a hundred-dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it to him.

“Damn, you were right kid, they are dating.” She said as the pre-teen pocketed the money.

“Wait, you bet that we were dating?” Barry stared at William. The boy shrugged and went back to his eggs.

“Just because I was the only one who could see you guys liked each other, doesn’t mean you didn’t. You just needed a push.”

Barry just continued to stare at the boy with a slack jaw. It was only when Raise placed a plate piled high with scrambled eggs and pancakes did he break from his shock based stupor. Before Barry turned to the tempting dish of food, he instead turned his attention to Thea.

“So, no one other than William thought we were dating at all.” Barry stated to the former vigilante.

Thea shook her head and smiled coyly.

“No way, I thought my brother was waiting for Felicity to want him back.”

Barry groaned in discomfort and went back to stab his pancakes pensively before cutting them to take a bite.

“How long before you tell our teams?” He asked before he shoved a forkful of the perfectly fluffy cake into his mouth.

“I am calling Dig once I leave then Cisco right after.” Thea confirmed.

Just then Oliver came out of his bedroom to repeat Barry’s earlier performance.

Once Raisa had thrust a mug of coffee in to his hand and directed him to the seat next to Barry he eyed Thea like she was a wild animal.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this am I?”

“I knew you and Tommy were sleeping together!” Thea crowed.

“One: My son is sitting right here, behave. Two: Tommy and I never dated or anything else. Three: Once your done revealing in this new information don’t you dare pester Barry for details.”

Thea giggled and hugged William with a kiss on the forehead.

“You did good kid, next we need to get Caitlin matched up.”

“I feel ignored.” Oliver grumbled to Barry. Barry snorted and threaded his fingers into Oliver’s with a little squeeze. Other than that, he focused on his breakfast, smiling at the presence of the man besides him.

Even if he was going to be razed and interrogated by his friends for the next month or two it was worth it. A relationship with Oliver Queen, in any form or shape, was something he wanted no matter what.


End file.
